La última broma
by belzer
Summary: Shaoran ya tuvo suficiente de las bromas de Yamazaki, así que ahora planea desquitarse de una forma definitiva. Adaptado de El barril de amontillado del maestro Edgar Allan Poe. Mi primer año en Fanfiction. Espero disfruten de esta historia que subí para


"Había soportado ya demasiadas bromas de Yamazaki; no se como es que llegué a caer tantas veces en ellas. Creo que ya era justo hacer algo al respecto."

La noche se sentía tan tranquila, tan placida, como si acaso las sombras que rondan bajo la luz de la luna hubieran decidido quedarse a descansar en el Tártaro en vez de salir a traer terror a los corazones débiles. Esa tranquilidad permitía que la mente se remontara hacia sitios distantes en el mar del tiempo, justo como Shaoran lo hacía ahora.

"La idea era simple: desquitarme de el de una buena vez; algo definitivo para que no volviera a jugarme otra treta. Pero claro, el no debía tener idea de lo que le iba a hacer. Después de todo, una afrenta no se lava si el desquite regresa a uno, o si la victima sospecha el plan de su ofensor. Mientras se me ocurría algo me seguí portando con el tan bien como de costumbre, soportando su actitud tan alegre y despreocupada, y el me veía reír. Y no pensaba que mi gran sonrisa no se debía a sus ocurrentes chascarrillos, sino a que mi mente ya obraba en pos de su inmolación."

"Justo entonces me llegó una idea como un relámpago. Si mi memoria no me fallaba, Yamazaki tenía un muy gran punto débil: El presumía por sobre todas las cosas ser un gran conocedor de vinos. Según el, podía distinguir sin problemas si un vino era de calidad o si era simple jugo de uvas con alcohol. Si había un enorme hueco en la armadura de Yamazaki por donde realizar un ataque, ese hueco era justo ese. Solo necesitaba una pequeña oportunidad de explotar esa recién descubierta beta y esa oportunidad se presentó en el carnaval."

_Como otros años el carnaval estuvo muy concurrido. Había múltiples adornos por todas las calles, gente con mascaras arabescas bailaba al ritmo de desconcertante música al tiempo que varias parejas aprovechaban las calles sin faroles para entregarse a algunos pequeños placeres de Eros, preámbulo sin duda de una noche entregada a los deseos de la carne. La noche para mí se veía perfecta. Vería a mi dulce flor de cerezo pasada la medianoche ya que su familia daría una fiesta en su mansión, que se antojaba fastuosa, y a la que yo había tenido que excusar mi asistencia 3 días antes ya que de otra forma no podría llevar a cabo mi plan. Yamazaki saldría de la ciudad a la mañana siguiente y si no llevaba a cabo mi labor quien sabe cuando tendría la oportunidad de nuevo. Fui a buscarlo al único lugar donde un hombre como el podría estar a las 7 de la noche en pleno carnaval: la taberna, y no quedé decepcionado al llegar al lugar._

_Mi víctima se encontraba sentada en la barra y claramente estaba ya algo borracho. Tendría ya un buen rato entregado a los placeres de Dionisio y nada mejor que su vestimenta para probarlo. Se veía como uno de esos bufones que suelen ser la delicia de los reyes en sus aburridas cortes; con su traje multicolor y uno de esos ridículos gorritos con cascabeles. Era sin duda una visión de esas que jamás se olvidan y te dejan una sonrisa. No fue nada difícil abordarlo e iniciar con mi pequeña revancha._

_-Yamazaki, amigo. ¿Qué tal te trata la vida?-_

_-Míralo tu mismo, Li. Nada como estar en este maravilloso sitio, probando este delicado néctar de los dioses. Ya lo dijo el sabio antes que yo. "dulce licor, suave tormento." Pero nada me daría mas gusto antes de partir a ese tonto viaje de negocios que probar un buen vino. Si, nada como un poco de esa ambrosia que da la vida eterna.-_

_-Pues te estaba buscando para algo relacionado con eso del vino. Vieras que una amistad me pasó recién un barril de vino amontillado pero tengo mis dudas de que sea legítimo.-_

_-¿Amontillado dices¿Y en pleno carnaval? Debe ser un chiste.-_

_-Quizás, y lo malo es que ya pagué por ese barril cuando debí haberte contactado desde un principio para que me dijeras si es legítimo o no.-_

_-Amontillado.-_

_-Necesito salir de dudas. Todavía le puedo reclamar a ese tipo si me engañó.-_

_-Amontillado.-_

_-Creo que estas un poco ocupado, buen amigo. Mejor voy a ver a Hiragizawa; el me dirá si es o no…-_

_-Hiragizawa no podría distinguir entre un amontillado y un vil jerez aunque su vida dependiera de ello.-_

_-Y aun así hay quienes dicen que su gusto es superior al tuyo.-_

_-Nada de eso. Vamos ya.-_

_-¿A dónde vamos?- -Pues a tu cava, a ver ese amontillado.-_

_-No, no, mi amigo. Se que debes salir mañana de la ciudad y no quisiera que tu viaje se retrasara por mi culpa, además Hiragizawa…-_

_-Hiragizawa nada. Vamos para allá. No me retrasaré para nada.-_

_-Pero además veo que te quiere dar un resfriado y pues el lugar es muy frió y te puede pasar algo.- -Soy resistente como una roca. Podría cargar al mismo mundo si quisiera hacerlo. Ahora vamos ya a tu cava que quiero ver ese barril. Ja. Amontillado, eso tengo que verlo.- Y ambos partimos rumbo a mi mansión en ese momento._

_El pez mordió el anzuelo._

_Afortunadamente mi mansión no estaba muy lejos de ese sitio y solo nos tomó unos cuantos minutos llegar a ella. La mansión estaba sola por completo. A mediodía le había anunciado a la servidumbre que estaría fuera desde las 5 hasta el día siguiente y di órdenes específicas de que nadie se fuera. Claro, nada mas dicho esto y todos se largaron en cuanto di la espalda como ratas que huyen de un barco que amenaza hundirse. La verdad contaba con eso. Busque un par de antorchas y le di una a Yamazaki. De inmediato bajamos al sótano, que daba al camino que llevaba hasta la cava de la mansión; sería un recorrido interesante ya que la cava estaba dentro de la cripta de la familia._

_Yamazaki vacilaba al caminar y los cascabeles en su gorro respondían a esos movimientos burdos._

_-El barril.-_

_-Aun falta un buen trecho para llegar. Por lo mientras ten cuidado al caminar. El suelo esta húmedo y no deseo que vayas a tropezar.-_

_Yamazaki estornudó un poco y volviéndose a mí me preguntó. -¿Salitre?-_

_-Así es, mi amigo. ¿Desde cuando tienes ese resfrió?- No pudo contestarme por un momento porque comenzó a toser fuertemente._

_-Creo que esto no fue buena idea, Yamazaki. Mejor salgamos de aquí que no quiero que nada te pase. Además puedo contar con que Hiragizawa…-_

_-Que nada de Hiragizawa. Tú no te preocupes, Li, que un simple catarro no va a matarme.-_

_-Si tu lo dices… Al menos bebe un poco de este Medoc para que la humedad no maltrate tanto tu cuerpo.- Y al decir eso tomé una botella de vino de las que se encontraban almacenadas ahí y rompí el cuello para que Yamazaki pudiera beberla sin problemas. Dio un gran trago y luego dijo. -Brindo por los muertos que reposan a nuestro alrededor y porque no tengan mucho que pagar el día del juicio.-_

_-Y yo brindo por tu larga vida, mi amigo Yamazaki.- respondí yo tomando la botella y dando un pequeño trago. Luego de eso tomo mi brazo y seguimos caminando._

_Mientras caminábamos Yamazaki veía los muros de la cripta y me dijo. -Estas criptas son enormes.-_

_-Si. Los Li somos una familia muy numerosa. Aquí están enterradas varias generaciones de la familia.-_

_Seguimos caminando entre las paredes tapizadas de blancos huesos de familiares que hacía mucho habían emprendido su viaje al Hades, viaje que sería muy alegre ya que junto a esos huesos se encontraban apilados barriles de diversos licores. En eso Yamazaki volvió a toser de nuevo y nos detuvimos un momento en lo que se reponía._

_-Aquí hay demasiado salitre.- dije. -Hay demasiada humedad. Gotas de agua escurren por entre los huesos. Aun es momento de regresar para evitar una complicación, Yamazaki. Lo que menos queremos es que te de una pulmonía o algo así.-_

_-No me va a pasar nada.- respondió Yamazaki. -Solo necesito otro poco de ese delicioso Medoc.-_

_Rompí el cuello de la botella más cercana a mí: una de De Grave._

_Yamazaki se la bebió prácticamente toda de un trago y luego rió y arrojó la botella al aire en un gesto que no entendí._

_-¿Qué acaso no entiendes este movimiento?- Le respondí negativamente y me volvió a preguntar si de veras no conocía esa seña._

_-Definitivamente no la conozco, amigo.-_

_-Se ve que no has vivido, mi buen Li, pero ya basta de charlas sin sentido. Quiero ver ese dichoso amontillado.-_

_Nuestra caminata tomo algunos minutos mas entre esos alegres huesos testigos de tiempos mejores tal vez, o tal vez de épocas de indecible horror. Cada paso nos llevaba a una mayor profundidad, el aire estaba cada vez mas enrarecido y nuestras antorchas casi no se mantenían encendidas. Esta de más agregar que el reflejo que las grandes cantidades de blanco salitre brindaban apenas bastaba para suplir la frágil luz de nuestras improvisadas guías luminosas._

_Después de un rato Yamazaki y yo llegamos a una última cripta que no era tan alta como las anteriores. Los huesos parecían estar apoyados en las paredes como si se trataran de simples piedras o escombro. Otros más estaban apilados en irregular orden casi hasta la misma bóveda del lugar. Tres paredes de ese sitio estaban tapizadas por los huesos de los hace ya mucho caídos tal y como lo acabo de describir, y una cuarta pared se encontraba desnuda, revelando un nicho de Unos 7 metros al interior, tal vez 4 o 5 de alto y 3 de ancho. Se podía decir que solo era un espacio entre dos pilares de granito inmensos que soportaban la bóveda sobre nuestras cabezas._

_Yamazaki intentó alumbrar el interior del nicho con su antorcha, pero la poca luz que esta emitía lo hacía muy difícil._

_-Sigamos, amigo.- dije. -Adentro es donde esta al amontillado. ¿Sabes? Creo que Hiragizawa después de todo…-_

_-Hiragizawa es un imbécil y un completo idiota. Es un ignorante que no podría distinguir entre un amontillado y un brandy. Ahora dejemos a los tontos en paz y que jueguen a que son los seres más listos de la tierra; a que son lumbreras que brillan por su gran sapiencia. Quiero probar ese vino… quiero saber si es un verdadero amontillado.- y continuó caminando con su vacilante paso hasta llegar al fondo del nicho. Yo iba detrás de el y cuando llegó hasta el fondo dejo de avanzar y se quedó en atonía._

_Aproveché el momento e inmediatamente lo sujeté a los muros usando un par de argollas que colgaban del techo para inmovilizar sus manos, otro par en el suelo para sus pies y una cadena más para atarlo por la cintura. Estaba tan ebrio que no me costó ningún esfuerzo hacer esa faena, quité la llave del candado que aseguraba la cadena y salí del nicho._

_-¿Oye, Li, que pasó con el dichoso amontillado?-_

_-Ya aparecerá, pero mientras toca la pared que te rodea: esta tapizada de ese frío y húmedo salitre. Por favor, amigo Yamazaki, te suplico que desistas de tu idea y que regresemos. ¿Qué no deseas irte? Bueno, entonces temo que tendré que dejarte. Veras, tengo un compromiso muy urgente que atender pasada la medianoche. Pero claro, no puedo dejarte así nada mas; debo darte las atenciones requeridas.-_

_-¿Dónde esta ese amontillado?- preguntaba aun el buen Yamazaki que aun seguía perdido entre las esencias de Baco._

_-Ah, si. El amontillado.- respondí con desgano mientras caminaba hacia el montón de huesos del que les hablé hace poco. Lo moví para dejar al descubierto algunos ladrillos y mezcla suficiente para mi pequeña labor. De entre mis ropas saqué una pequeña pala de albañil y me aliste a cerrar ese hueco._

_Apenas había colocado la primera hilera de ladrillos, escuché un gemido que me dio un indicio de que el buen Yamazaki había dejado atrás su estado de embriaguez. Era un sonido de angustia que ningún ebrio podría emitir._

_Luego hubo un profundo silencio y continué con mi paciente labor colocando la segunda hilera, luego la tercera, la cuarta… entonces escuché el claro sonido que pertenecía al de varias cadenas agitándose violentamente. Aproveché el momento para sentarme un momento sobre unos huesos y descansar mientras escuchaba ese disonante ritmo._

_Una vez que el ruido cesó puse menos a la obra de nuevo, y así coloqué la quinta, la sexta y la séptima hileras. Ahora el muro que estaba creando estaba ya a la altura de mi pecho. Se me ocurrió entonces asomar una antorcha al interior del nicho para ver si lograba ver a Yamazaki. Escuché los mas aterradores gritos que hubiera escuchado jamás en mi vida; eran tan fuertes y horripilantes que no me sorprendería si lo propios muertos que nos hacían compañía se aterraran mas que si hubieran visto al mismo demonio antes de sus muertes._

_Me aterroricé por la impresión y casi caigo al suelo de susto, pero solo necesité de un momento de reflexión para tranquilizarme. Me apoyé junto al muro que estaba haciendo y me puse a gritar al mismo ritmo que el lo hacía, de una manera igualmente aterradora. Mis gritos le hacían eco a los suyos, y pronto los superaron en intensidad. Después de un momento hubo silencio de nuevo._

_Se acercaba ya la medianoche y mi trabajo ya casi concluía. Estaban ya colocadas la octava, la novena y la décima hileras y solo necesitaba poner un ladrillo mas para terminar la undécima. Estaba ya tratando de colocarla cuando escuché una espeluznante risa que casi me hace dejar caer ese ladrillo en uno de mis pies. Esa risa me hacía erizar los cabellos de punta; sentí como si el mismo Mefistófeles se estuviera riendo a mi lado. Luego escuché una triste voz que de no ser porque sabía que estaba solo, no hubiera reconocido como la del pobre Yamazaki._

_-Jajajaja. Muy buena broma, Li. Jajajaja. Sin duda algo inesperado y contundente.-_

_-¿Verdad que si, amigo?- respondí. -Claro que si. Como nos estaremos riendo de esto luego. En verdad que me diste una lección.-_

_-¿Tú crees?-_

_-Claro que lo creo. Esta aventura será la delicia de nuestras amistades cuando la escuchen.-_

_-Si, eso creo.-_

La noche ahora daba paso a negros nubarrones que sin embargo no ocultaban a la luna. Shaoran había dejado que sus recuerdos del pasado regresaran a el con su aire de nostalgia. Dejaba el balcón en que había estado recordando lo sucedido años atrás.

"Bien dicen que recordar es vivir. Es curioso como ese pequeño incidente se ve tal cual si hubiera sido ayer. Ah. Los años nunca pasan en balde." Entonces se escuchó una voz gentil desde el piso de abajo.

Shaoran, ya baja de una vez. Nuestros hijos llegarán en poco tiempo y no se tu pero quiero darles la bienvenida. Nada me dará más gusto que volver a ver a nuestros nietos. Ya baja para que los recibamos juntos.-

Como digas, Sakura, querida.- y Shaoran salió de su habitación, sin dejar de recordar como terminó esa noche de carnaval.

_-Bueno, entonces vámonos de una vez, Li.-_

_-Si, vámonos.-_

_-¡Por el amor de Dios, Li!-_

_-Si, por el amor de Dios.-_

"Esperé un momento para ver si recibía alguna respuesta, pero ya no se escuchó nada. Grité en voz alta -Yamazaki.- pero no tuve respuesta. Traté de nuevo y no se oía ni un sonido. Por último arrojé la antorcha al interior del nicho y solo escuché el sonido de varios cascabeles. Eso solo duró unos instantes y de nuevo el sofocante sonido que caracteriza a los sepulcros. Sin más tomé de nuevo el último ladrillo y lo puse en su lugar, cerrando por completo el nicho y acomodé el montón de huesos en ese lugar. Contemplé mi obra un momento y salí de ese lugar.

Después de eso hubo varias preguntas, gente investigando el paradero de Yamazaki, pero al final se concluyó que tal vez algo le pasó en su viaje y por eso nunca volvió. La verdad es que Yamazaki nunca dejó la ciudad, aun sigue en el mismo sitio en que lo dejé hace 50 años, y de eso estoy seguro porque nadie ha vuelto a ese sitio desde entonces."

"¡Requiescat In Pace, mi buen Yamazaki!"

Saludos, mis queridos y estimados lectores. La verdad no imagino que reacciones habrán tenido al leer esta pequeña historia, que les recuerdo, es solo una simple adaptación de una de las obras del maestro Edgar Allan Poe: "El barril de amontillado". El porqué me decidí a escribir una historia así cuando tengo pendientes dos capítulos de otras historias fue por dos razones: Primero, ya tenía ganas de hacer una nueva adaptación de una historia de, sino terror, suspenso, que por cierto como amo el género. Leer a Allan Poe es un placer solo comparable a leer a Lovecratf y los mitos de Cthulu, y tengan por seguro que en cuanto encuentre alguna historia que crea poder adaptar sin desvirtuarla más de lo que inevitablemente se desvirtúa al pasar por manos distintas a las de su creador, la verán aquí en esta comunidad de escritores. Mi otra razón es más personal.

Hoy, 24 de Junio, hace ya un año, subí mi primer fanfiction a esta página. Curiosamente aun sigo recibiendo reviews para esa historia, claro, son esporádicos, pero me hacen pensar que es verdad lo que yo mismo creo; que ha sido a la que mas sentimiento le he metido. Aun recuerdo como se me ocurrió. Ya tenía un tiempo en la página pero solo me había registrado para mandar reviews a las historias que me gustaban. Un día no se como pero pensé "¿Porqué no escribo algo yo mismo?" y sin mas se me vino a la mente una idea, la escribí y esa misma noche la subí. Esa historia nació en un momento de total y absoluta inspiración, cosa que siento le ha faltado mis otras historias.

Aun así me siento orgulloso de lo que he logrado en un año. Con esta son como 11 o 12 historias, todas con por lo menos 4 reviews por capítulo, más los de mis one-shoot. De entre todos esos solo he recibido dos críticas negativas, bueno mas bien destructivas, y he conocido a muchas personas con gran talento al escribir, o simplemente con una personalidad fantástica, aunque de esas personas destacan dos que se que estarán leyendo estas líneas. Una de ellas es casi como la hermana que nunca tuve y su compañía virtual siempre me resulta refrescante, y la otra es la persona mas especial que ha aparecido en mi vida hasta ahora y que se ha vuelto tan indispensable para mí como el agua es indispensable para la vida.

Estar en este sitio ha sido una de las mejores experiencias que he tenido en mi vida y agradezco a todos los que alguna vez me han dejado un review aunque sea por simple casualidad o curiosidad. Es mi intención seguir escribiendo en este sitio por un largo tiempo, sin importar si ya tengo un buen empleo relacionado con mi carrera. Mil gracias a todos y nos vemos en las próximas actualizaciones de mis historias pendientes. Hasta muy pronto.


End file.
